Noche Calurosa (18)
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Un largo y pesado día de trabajo genera demasiado estrés, pero hay un secreto para aliviar dichas penas. Un secreto que nuestra querida "compañera" de trabajo, Elma, nos enseñará con lujo de detalle. (Obviamente esta obra tendrá escenas y lenguaje no apto para menores de edad ni para los puritanos que no quieren profanar a su waifu. Leer bajo su propio riesgo)


Ha sido un día pesado y sin sentido. La oficina ha estado repleta de archivos que redactar y miles de órdenes estúpidas de nuestro jefe. Hay demasiados proyectos que nunca podremos concretar y no hay día en que cosas así empeoren la situación.

Estaba fastidiado en aquel escritorio, mirando con desdén a mis compañeros. La mayoría se veía como yo: irritados y sin motivación para seguir adelante en sus aburridas vidas. Ellos son un vivo reflejo de lo que podría pasarme si sigo agobiandome por este mísero trabajo. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, al menos yo tengo una razón para no salir corriendo de toda esta tortura.

Justo en ese momento la puerta fue abierta por una silueta que todos conociamos. Una figura sensual invadió la oficina, llamando de inmediato mi atención. Sus inocentes ojos azules imantaron los míos en su dulce profundidad, logrando perderme en ellos cada vez más conforme ella se acercaba. Para cuando me dí cuenta, su rebosante cuerpo relucía frente a mi.

-Hola -saludó ella, regalándome una sonrisa

-Hola Elma -respondí un poco nervioso -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial. Simplemente pasaba por aquí para saludarte

Su lindo rostro me hacía sonrojar. Nunca antes había hecho algo así.

-Ya veo -contesté, desviando un poco la mirada -Ya decía yo que el área de administración no era de tu agrado.

-Y sigue sin serlo -continuó ella, sin dejar de sonreir -no soportaría toda la presión que ustedes sufren.

-Ni lo imaginas. Es frustrante trabajar en esto. Es demasiado estrés que soportar y no hay ninguna buena recompensa.

-Asi que... ¿Es muy estresante estar aquí? -preguntó ella, acercandose lentamente.

-Si. Necesito algo con que aliviar esta frustración antes de volverme loco -respondí con fastidio. En verdad ya no podía soportar ni un segundo en ese sitio.

Ella me miró de manera coqueta y con una sonrisa pícara. Lentamente bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar a mi altura. Estando en una silla, su pose me daba una vista gloriosa por debajo de su escotada camisa.

-Bueno, conozco un remedio eficaz para situaciones como esta -Tomó mi mejilla con una mano antes de proseguir -y, créeme, todo ese estrés habrá valido la pena.

-¿E-enserio...? -cuestioné titubeante, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más cerca a mis labios -¿C-cómo podrías hacerlo...?

La distancia entre ambos disminuía. Su azulado mirar me hechizaba por completo. Nuestra respiración se aceleraró de golpe, coloreando de rojo nuestras mejillas. Y así, solo a milímetros de sus gloriosos labios, algo ocurrió.

-Si quieres saberlo, amor -sonrió -Te esperaré en la salida...

Elma se separó de golpe, dando media vuelta rumbo a la puerta, dejándome paralizado y sin idea alguna de qué hacer.  
Antes de salir, ella miró de vuelta hacia mi, guiñandome un ojo como señal de que algo bueno pasaría esta noche.

Mas tarde esa noche, la hora de salida había llegado. A raíz de esa visita de Elma, mi día mejoró bastante. Los archivos no dejaban de llegar y el sistema se había ido al carajo, pero al menos no me pareció tan pesado como al principio.

Caminé con prisa hacia la salida. Sabía que ella estaría allí como prometió. No era la primera ocasión que lo hacía, pero algo en ella parecía diferente. Tras pocos pasos pude verla, esperando paciente fuera del edificio, reluciendo sus morados cabellos y su blanca piel a la luz de la luna. En cuanto salí, sus brazos se abalanzaron sobre mi cuello y una suave presión invadió mi ser.

-Hola, cariño -saludé mientras correspondía su abrazo. Hacía semanas que comenzamos a salir, pero esta noche algo era diferente -¿esperaste mucho tiempo?

-No. Recién salí y tú lo hiciste segundos después -respondió, abrazándome con mayor afecto.

-Ya veo. Me alegra saberlo, dulce Elma. No quería hacerte esperar después de lo ocurrido hoy.

Aún abrazados, ambos caminamos lejos de ese lugar sin destino aparente. La noche era tranquila y un poco calurosa, lo suficiente para querer llevar ropas ligeras.

Ambos nos perdidos entre las calles tomados de la mano, conversando sobre el trabajo, nuestro día a día y demás cosas. Sus temas más habituales hablaban sobre una tal Kobayashi, quien por lo visto, le ayudó bastante cuando entró a la empresa, y sobre una especie de lugar en donde ella solía vivir. Me encantaría saber más de aquel sitio algún día

Tras varios minutos de caminata y charlas grandiosas, la curiosidad tocó a mi puerta nuevamente.

-Y dime, querida Elma, ¿Cuál era ese remedio mágico del que me contaste hace unas horas? -pregunté un poco sonrojado, recordando la manera en que ella lo ofreció.

-Veo que alguien está ansioso por descubrirlo -Me miró con picardía, sonriendo de la misma forma que hizo en la oficina.

-B-bueno, supuse que sería algo grande por la manera que lo dijiste. Tú misma dijiste que nunca pisarías el área de administración.

-Lo sé, pero la sorpresa de hoy valía ese esfuerzo.

-Entonces debe ser una comida bastante deliciosa la que nos aguarda. Tú no harías algo así si el premio no fuera lo bastante delicioso...

Elma se detuvo al instante al llegar a un edificio en especial, tomando mi brazo para frenarme frente ella. Su mirada desbordaba fuego por sus ojos y sus manos frotaban ansiosas mi brazo. Mi cuerpo se acercó por instinto al suyo, pero una mano detuvo mi actuar.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre comida, querido...?

Ella empujó mi cuerpo hacia la entrada tras de mi, entrando sin objeción. Tras unos segundos lo entendí. Su mirada cómplice confirmaba sus intenciones. Rapidamente nos registramos en una habitación en aquel sitio del amor. La recepcionista nos dió las llaves y ambos subimos con ansias a nuestro destino.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, nuestros labios se fundieron en un apasionado y cálido beso, abrazando nuestros cuerpos como si la vida dependiera de ello. Mis manos acariciaban su torneado trasero mientras las suyas se buscaban alrededor de mi cuello. Poco a poco nuestros besos pasaron de roces ligeros a intensos, buscando saciar en nuestras bocas nuestra sed del uno por el otro.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo, quitando en su camino cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, mientras mi boca recorría sus labios rumbo a su cuello. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir mis labios devorando cual vampiro su dulce sabor.

-¡A-amor...! -Exclamó Elma en un suspiro, aprovechando para quitar de encima su oscuro saco.

Su respiración se aceleraba. Su cuerpo se pegaba contra el mío de manera instintiva, descubriendo con su cintura mi notable erección.

-¡Mmm...! Creo que encontré una sorpresa -susurró ella, llevando una de sus manos directo a mi entrepierna. Me miró de forma enigmática, como advirtiendo lo que pasaría. Atiné a sonreír, liberando mi miembro de su prisión de tela.

Elma lo miró durante algunos segundos, sonrojándose al instante. Por lo visto, era el primero que ella veía. Tras unos segundos, su expresión de asombro cambió por completo.

Ella se arrodilló frentre a mi, frotando lentamente mi pene con su mano derecha. Mis suspiros le confirmaron lo bien que lo hacía. Tras unos segundos, me miró directamente, buscando aprobación. Mis manos se posaron en su cabeza como respuesta, haciendola sonreír. Ambos sabíamos lo que vendría.

Elma cerró los ojos, acercando su rostro a su objetivo. Sus labios abrazaron mi virilidad, engulléndola por completo. La sensación era indescriptible. Su cálida y húmeda boca me devoraba con fuerza, saboreando con su lengua cada centímetro que desaparecía entre sus labios. Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Elma, justo así! -Exclamé con placer, empujando su cabeza cos ambas manos, acelerando sus momivientos.

Ella me observaba. Los diamantes en sus ojos brillaban con malicia al ritmo de mis empujes. Su lengua lamía la punta velozmente y su garganta se hacía cada vez más profunda. Sus movimientos me estaban llevando al cielo...

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
